


Kimberly's Fattening Predicament

by SongBird_567



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Can Kimberly Hart, the pink ranger, face an incredible evil of William Jay Sassafras or will the heroine fall (and fail to get back up)





	Kimberly's Fattening Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the start. I don't really know power rangers haha! Still I promise the weight gain bits are on point.

Last time but now in the middle of a warehouse located in the desert that was also in a rural-urban area in downtown Tokyo USA/Canada/Space, the Power Rangers were locked in a fierce battle with none other than William Jay Sassafras. 

 

Once a normal scientist investigating the effects of meme culture, William Jay Sassafras fell into a concentrated pool of Deviantart juice. Then he was forever transformed. Atop his head was a top hat and over his left eye was a bejeweled monocle. Instead of a normal face, his entire head was a clam. Just a giant clam the size of a watermelon. The rest of his body was incredibly well toned. Like David Hasselhoff, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Bruce Lee made a love child while Chuck Norris watched from the closed while being dressed as Superman. He flexed and posed dramatically, his clam head opening to produce a bellowing laugh. He wore a pair of red athletic shorts, oversized sneakers, and a pair of pristine white gloves.

 

“Nyeheheh! I’ve beaten you now power rangers!” William Jay Sassafras exclaimed.

 

“No, you haven’t!” The red ranger shouted.

 

“Yes I have for now I shall use my secret weapon!” William shouted and pulled out an actual gun. Like it’s real. It’s loaded too. He bought it at the local Walmart without having undergone a background check.

 

“Woah woah woah you have a gun?!” The black ranger gasped and jumped back dramatically.

 

“Yes, and since this is a children’s tv show we shall all close our eyes and look away!” William said, looking towards you the reader.

 

“It’s for the children!” The yellow ranger said.

 

Every member of the group nodded and muttered a few words of agreement before, under their masks, they all closed their eyes and looked in random directions as William Jay Sassafras averted his clam head and raised the gun. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna do it!” William said and began to fire blindly at the color-coordinated characters. The bullets whizzed through the air, bouncing and ricocheting off of multiple surfaces. The smell of gun powder fills the warehouse and the echoing sound of the shots began to fade. “Did I…Did I get anyone?”

 

“Ha, you missed every shot!” The red ranger shouted. “Right Billy?”

 

The room was silent. On the ground beside them was Billy, the blue ranger. A large hole was in the middle of his helmet and what was clearly pasta sauce seeped out.

 

“Oh shit. He shot Billy!” The black ranger said.

 

“Holy shit…Alright so uh…Yeah, I’m gonna not do that again.” William Jay Sassafras said and tossed the gun out the window. It would be safe outside on its own. “Well, I shall now use my next trick! Deviant-art is full of magic so allow me to astound you all!”

 

William flexed his magnificent muscles, he took a deep breath, he opened his mouth wide to reveal a glistening white pearl the size of a softball. “Abracadabra alacaCLAM!” He shouted only for nothing to happen. “Ehem…” He murmured and shuffled to the right. “Abracadabra alacaCLAM!” He shouted once more and opened his mouth.

 

(And now the quality improves greatly)

 

A bright ray of light shone in from the skylight and hit the pearl. The room was illuminated and showered in the rainbow refractions of light. The light soon turns blinding, and suddenly the sound of multiple small objects colliding with the floor could be heard.

 

The light faded and only Kimberly, the pink ranger, remained. “What the?” She murmured and looked around. Her friends were gone, and in their place were four piles of shining white pearls. “What happened?! What did you do to my friends!” 

 

“I used my secret clam power known as…uuuh Clamboyance! Like clairvoyance expect not and it turns people into pearls.” William said and rubbed the back of the shell that was his head. 

 

“Why didn’t you turn me into pearls then?” Kimberly asked and raised an eyebrow from within her hamlet. 

 

“Ah you see I have far better plans in store for you.” William said sinisterly and began to chuckle. He pulled his gloves off and cracked his knuckles. “Funny thing about Deviantart, it’s full of the most deplorable and foul perverts of all. The fat fetish community~” William chuckled softly.

 

“Fat fetish community?” Kimberly asked and took a cautionary step backwards. “What does that have to do with any of this?”

 

“Trust me when I say you’ll grow to understand what I mean.” William said and suddenly launched himself into the air. He twirled through the air, landing in front of Kimberly, and finally delivering a powerful punch to her stomach.

 

“Oof!” Kimberly groaned, the air forced from her lungs as she flew back. Her butt slammed into the floor but something odd happened. The impact didn’t hurt…and was she jiggling?

 

“Ah, wonderful~” Willian said and jumped back. “You wear the weight quite well~”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kimberly asked before looking down at her stomach. “W-what the?!” She exclaimed and noticed her belly had grown. What was once a flat surface concealed within a pink jumpsuit was now a basketball sized orb of flab which strained this jumpsuit as well as displaying the indention over her deep belly button. “What did you do to me?!”

 

“I told you, the weight gain community is full of perverts. Now I harness their power and use it for evil! Each time I touch you you’ll swell with wonderful blubber!” William laughed maniacally and launched himself forward again.

 

Kimberly tried to get to her feet, but failed to do so in time before her belly was given a hard slap. “Ow!” She cried out as her stomach wobbled and expanded outward a few inches. 

 

Once again William Jay Sassafras backed off to observe his work, chuckling as he did. This allowed Kimberly time to get to her feet. The action caused much more effort than she thought necessary and left her panting lightly. She rubbed her belly which was still sore from the slap. Her fingers sank gently into the soft fat and it wobbled gently at even this light touch. Looking over a soft shoulder revealed a generous shelf of a rear that stretched her outfit. Curiously she gave one of the jiggling cheeks a squeeze and blushed brightly beneath her helmet. It was like gripping a massive marshmallow, the fat bulging between her fingers. She gulped nervously and tried to assume a fighting stance. “I-I can’t let  
him hit me again…I have to beat him and save my friends!”

 

“Whoop whoop here comes the clambulance!” William said and jumped to the right. His right leg collided with the wall and quickly propelled him to the wall behind Kimberly. 

 

Before the girl could even react William shot off the wall again and stopped just behind Kimberly. The palms of his hands collided with Kimberly’s rump, not only causing it to grow, but also bringing on a new wave of swelling blubber. The combo attack wasn’t over yet though as William slapped both of Kimberly’s sides twice before slapping the sides of her head before again retreating.

 

“Ahh!” Kimberly cried out as her rump swelled larger with her sides growing a soft set of love handles that formed a belt of fat that drooped over her actual belt. Finally, the slap to her head destroyed her helmet and let her shoulder-length brown hair fall free as well as reveal a pair of round squishy cheeks. She blushed brightly as she sat a reflection of her face in a cracked part of the visor that formerly belonged to her helmet. “Hey! This isn’t funny! I’m fat now so you can knock this off!”

 

“Oh, my dear sweet Kimberly. I believe Sir Mix-a-Lot said it best when he told the world. I like big butts and I cannot lie~” William said and shrugged.

 

“That’s it!” Kimberly shouted and charged forward, her movement not fully restricted, but limited to a hasty waddle. Once within range, a flabby arm shot forward in an attempt to strike William. The clam man simply took a step back and squeezed the wobbling speed bag fat which in turn caused it to swell.

 

“A-arms too?! What is wrong with you?!” Kimberly asked and watched her arm jiggle and wobble like a bag of heavy jello.

 

“Society would say a lot, but the truly enlightened would say not a thing!” William chuckled and leaned forward, poking her chest with a single finger.

 

With a comedic BOING, her breast plumped up to the size of volleyballs. Kimberly blushed and watched her chest bounce and jiggle. “Well that’s not too bad…W-wait no, quit it you jerk!”

 

“Ahahah!” William let out a bellowing laugh. “Y-you should see the look on your face! Ahaha! The look on your fat fatty face! Aw what’s wrong porky is a little extra weight too much to handle?” William teased and bounced Kimberly’s belly in his hand.

 

The orb would bounce up and down, producing a heavy SLAP sound as it landed in William’s hand. Kimberly was struck in awe as she watched her body well rounder by the second, her body gaining centimeter by centimeter of fat from the light touches.

 

Her round cheeks burned with a bright pink blush as a soft chin threatened to become a double one any second now. She gulped nervously and watched her chest swell from the size of a volleyball to more of an overinflated basketball. The fabric of her suit was forced to stretch to contain the round orbs, but this effort paled in comparison to the sheer amount of durability needed to cover the girl’s belly. A massive double belly that if left to droop downward would probably reach to her fat encased knee caps. The blubber wobbled and jiggled in William’s hands as well as swelling even now. Kimberly’s back now carried multiple stacked rolls of fat which rested upon a wide shelf of her butt, The beach ball sized cheeks were squeezed together by her suit and seemed to stretch outward possibly a whole foot and a half. Somehow still supporting her obese frame were fat encased legs with thick thighs squished together. 

 

The girl looked as if she were wearing a giant plush suit, but that certainly wasn’t the case. Her body had grown quite a lot. She could try to think and rationalize, perhaps even pretend it was fake, an illusion, a dream. No, this was real. She was now an obese blubbery girl whom if left in this dazed state would be fattened even further. It was this thought that brought her free from the momentary trance of self-conscious doubt. Her adorably plump face now housed a strong frown, and a flabby arm reeled back.

 

“Oh, what’s wrong? Piggy wanna say something ahahah!” William said and laughed cruelly before a surprisingly strong yet still soft fist collided with his face. “OW!” He exclaimed and stumbled back.

 

Now it was Kimberly’s turn to take charge. Sure she was obese and was limited to a wobble, but if she used the weight to her advantage then maybe she would be able to win and save her friends!

 

“Ow…jeez note to self don’t tease the opponent…hey, why is it so daaaark ooooh I know what’s about to happen.” William murmured before a massive weight crashed down on him.

 

Kimberly blushed as her body wobbled from the impact with the floor. ‘I wish my butt didn’t make this feel so soft…’ She thought to herself and rubbed her belly. “Now…you can stay down there until you’re ready to turn me and my friends back!” Kimberly huffed and cross her flabby arms.

 

“You may think you’ve beaten me but you are sorely mistaken. I shall escape in due time!” William declared and began to think with his clam mind. ‘I have no idea what to do…’

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Kimberly said and leaned back, her weight squishing the captive beneath her. 

 

“Well if that’s the case then SUPER SECRET CLAM POWERS!” William said and turned his clam, and bit Kimberly on her globular rear.

 

“Ow!” Kimberly yelped and leaped up in surprise. Her landing however was far from flawless. The increased weight of her belly threatened to send her toppling forward. Waving her flabby arms in an attempt to regain her balance served only to quickly grow tiresome as well as sending the pillowy masses of fat into a fit of jiggles. “Come on come on…” She groaned as she slowly regained her stance.

 

Though while she was doing this, William regained his own stance. “Thank goodness for my clam powers. Without them I would have been crushed.” He murmured and stretched. “AND SURPRISE ATTACK!” William leaped forward and smacked Kimberly from behind, his hand sinking a few inches into her rolls of back blubber. “C-c-c-combo!”

 

“W-wait what combo?!” Kimberly asked before she was lifted up by William and tossed into the air. She flinched as she was tossed so easily in the air and only got a brief glimpse of her adversary propelling himself upward before the attack resumed.

 

A combo was an accurate description to what was about to happen. First Kimberly felt two hands slam into her back and propel her bloated form higher. The next hit seemed to come from the side, a swift slap sending her love handles jiggling violently. Before she could even react to that though she was struck from the other side as well as from the back again. Each time she began to fall she was simply batted back into the air.

 

The hits contained to pepper her from every angle, each contact causing Kimberly to grow and swell with more blubber. She was powerless in the air. The irony of being the one in control of the Pterodactyl Megazord was painfully obvious to the girl, almost as painful as the barrage of slaps that continued to rain down on her.

 

Finally the combo attack was over and Kimberly fell to the floor with a massive THUD. The ground shook with the floor cracking beneath her. “Ow…” She groaned despite her obese form absorbing all the shock. Kimberly huffed and puffed as she slowly tried to get to her feet. It was if she were buried under a stack of heavy blankets, the force of gravity desperately trying to keep her down. Ever so slowly she got to her feet, huffing and puffing from the incredible effort.

 

“Aww would you look at that~ That was almost a Herculean amount of effort wasn’t it?” William asked teasingly as he sauntered over to the exhausted pink ranger. “You’re almost big enough…to make a nice snack.”

 

Kimberly gulped nervously. “A snack?” She asked.

 

“Why yes, the vore community is a thriving thing you know?” William asked and poked at Kimberly’s fatty arm. He, however, got into close enough proximity for the girl to release a new attack.

 

“Secret attack!” Kimberly exclaimed.

 

“Ah shoot I have literally walked right into this one.” William said sarcastically as he watched Kimberly twirl on one tree trunk sized leg. “Oh what’re you going to do kick me?”

 

The impact came with a sudden slam. However it was not a punch or a kick. No, it was Kimberly’s rotund rear that struck William with the force of a city bus. William Jay Sassafras was sent flying across the room, slamming into the far wall. 

 

“Ow…No matter I’m ok.” William said before a tall stack of boxes collapsed on him. “Still ok!” He shouted from beneath the boxes before a second stack crashed upon him. “Still-“ He was cut off as the stack of boxes exploded. “OW!”

 

“Huff ha!” Kimberly said and took a wobbly step forward only for her to step on some of the scattered pearls. She let out a surprised squeak as she toppled forward and landed on her belly. “Oh no…I have a feeling getting up is gonna be a little harder this time…” The exhausted fatty groaned.

 

“And I return!” William’s voice sounded before he emerged from the rubble, twirling and flipping in the air before sticking his landing. “I admire your quick thinking, but I believe I have played with you long enough…So I shall now make you immobile! So that I can continue to not fight seriously.”

 

“Isn’t this enough?” Kimberly asked, the girl resting her plump cheek on the floor with her swollen and flabby rear wobbling in the air. At least her massive belly served as a nice bed for her. That being said she didn’t quite enjoy the idea of it being a permanent bed.

 

“Is it ever truly enough? Is it not the goal of mankind to strive for more? To those who have everything they still feel as if they have nothing!” William exclaimed and placed a hand on Kimberly’s side, pressing his hand into the soft fat.

 

“You’re pretty philosophical for a clam.” Kimberly groaned and rolled her eyes. “You’re just some chowder head.”

 

If William had eyes he would have squinted in annoyance. “You know as a half clam I take offense to that.” William said and began to poke and prod at Kimberly’s obese form, each poke causing the girl’s blubber to jiggle.

 

Kimberly blushed and tried to ignore each touch and jiggle as well as the sensation of her body growing even fatter than it already was. ‘I don’t know how to get out of this…’ She thought to herself and closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of a plan.

 

Kimberly continued to grow, swell, and jiggle. Her belly grew rounder and rounder, the blubbery mass raising Kimberly further off the floor. She groaned nervously as she felt as if she were floating if not for the weight of her back and boulder-sized butt cheeks pushing her down. Her arms and legs wiggled awkwardly, her hands and feet barely poking out of the lumps of fat that could hardly be called proper limbs at this point. Her cheeks drooped down from their increased size and weight, accenting her frown. 

 

“Hahaha, I’m honestly surprised you’re still growing. If that’s the case then there’s no reason I can’t continue now can I?” William asked teasingly as he continued to cause the heroine to bulge forth with new layers of fat.

 

Kimberly was now helpless, her body continued to grow further and further into a state of immobility. She was a shadow of her former self meaning her current shadow made the previous one look as if it belonged to a fire hydrant. She was now bound in her own body, wobbling, jigging, and getting fatter by the second.

 

This thought filled her head and plunged her deeper into despair all until with a sudden flash of life a small robot appeared before her.

 

Standing at a short stature of four feet and bearing a saucer-shaped golden head with a red visor, the little robot took a moment to process the situation before him. “Ay yi yi yi yi yi what happened here?!” He asked and dramatically slapped his hands to the sides of his head. “Kimberly you’re massive!”

 

“D-don’t you think I noticed that?!” Kimberly replied and blushed brightly.

 

“Wait what the heck is that?” William asked and tilted his head.

 

“I am Alpha 6 and I am here to save my friend!” The robot said and puffed out its metallic chest proudly, the light shining off a golden lightning bolt emblem on its torso.

 

“Ok…Well guess I have to kill you.” William said and cracked his knuckles before taking a step forward. The clam themed villain soon found himself falling backwards as he also stepped on the pearls scattered about the floor. “Oh no the irony!” He exclaimed before falling onto his back with a loud crack. 

 

Alpha 6 calmly walked over to Kimberly, even stepping on the fallen villain's chest while ignoring the soft “Ow” emanating from him. 

 

He paused before her before hugging her squishy and round face tightly. “Ai yi yi yi yi I’m so happy you’re ok!” Alpha 6 said and hugged the immobile girl tighter.

 

“Alphwa yowre hugging twoo twight!” Kimberly groaned as she struggled to breath with her fat face being squished and kneaded by the small robot’s hugs.

 

“Ai yi yi yi sorry!” Alpha 6 gasped and began to type on a little tablet located on his right arm.

 

With a flash of pink and red the two teleported back to base, leaving William Jay Sassafras laying on his back amidst a floor covered in pearls and debris from the battle. “No no I’m fine. No need to call a clambulance or anything.” He said and chuckled weakly. “Ahaha…ow it hurts to laugh.”

 

——

 

The duo landed back in the central meeting room of their base. Kimberly’s body jiggled and wobbled as it rested on the floor. “Ugh this was a weird day…” She murmured and looked to Alpha 6 and smiled. “Thanks for getting me out of there though. You’re my little hero.”

 

Alpha 6 was incapable of blushing, but his visor did seem to glow a brighter shade of red than usual. “You are welcome Kimberly. Now I need to perform a diagnosis to see if you are ok. I have never seen this happen to anyone before!” Alpha six said and squeezed Kimberly’s cheek. “It seems this villain was somehow able to rapidly expand your adipose tissue. I do not know if this is permanent however.”

 

“Is there any chance you can figure that out?” Kimberly asked and smiled hopefully.

 

“I will do my best!” Alpha 6 said and walked around to Kimberly’s arm. The flabby appendage was comprised of four main parts. Kimberly’s shoulders had grown as large as a bus tire with the puffy fat hardly thinning down when it moved to her upper arm. This expanse of fat stretched the white sleeves of her battle outfit while her lower arm had grown roughly to the size of a basketball. Poking out of this was a soft and squishy hand with puffy little sausage fingers which Alpha 6 wiggled.

 

“Ai yi yi yi I don’t see you fighting with these hands anytime soon!” He exclaimed and walked along Kimberly’s side.

 

A roll of love handles were stacked atop each other, each nearly a foot thick. Alpha 6 grabbed one in his hand and squeezed it, drawing an involuntary giggle from Kimberly which soon turned into full bellowing laughter as he jiggled the slab of blubbery.

 

“Ahahaha! A-ah Alpha 6 that tickles ahaha!” Kimberly squealed and continued to laugh, her body shaking and wobbling violently.

 

“I’m sorry but you must stay still so I can continue my observation!” Alpha 6 said and placed his hands on his metallic hips.

 

“O-ok ok I’ll calm down.” Kimberly said and snorted, a few more giggles escaping her as her body slowly stopped jiggling.

 

Once the massive expanse of fat ceased its wobbling Alpha 6 resumed his data intake. His hand poked Kimberly’s belly, the absolutely enormous mass of fat seeming near to double the size of a human hamster ball. “I am not even halfway done with my observation, and I can already conclude that you are no longer fit for battle. I doubt you can even fit in your Megazord!” Alpha 6 said and pressed his hands into Kimberly’s belly, the fat engulfing his robotic arms into the warm and squishy rolls. ‘W-what is this feeling? I feel as if my central processor is about to overload!’

 

Yes, despite being programmed to do good Alpha 6 is actually a sentient being instead of a mindless automaton. What he felt now was strange. It was as if touching Kimberly in this state made him feel even more alive and happy then he had ever been! Despite this he needed to focus.

 

Alpha 6 looked up at Kimberly’s hips and legs. He tried to jump up to grasp them, but they were raised far too high in the air. “Ai yi yi yi I can’t reach…I suppose I will need to find a way.” He murmured and walked back in front of Kimberly.

 

“You all done Alpha 6?” Kimberly asked and looked at the robot which was face level with her thanks to the yoga ball sized breast propping the girl up.

 

“Not yet. I still must examine your lower body, but I am unable to reach. With your permission I would like to climb on top of your back so I may continue.” Alpha 6 replied.

 

Kimberly blushed and sighed, thinking it over in her head. “Well…if there’s a chance I can get turned back to normal then go for it little guy.”

 

The little robot nodded and slowly climbed up on top of Kimberly’s back. “Ai yi yi my central gyroscope is having trouble.” He said as he struggled to maintain his balance on the uneven footing of Kimberly’s fat ladened back. His metallic feet sank down into Kimberly, the soft flab practically absorbing them. With slow and wobbly steps Alpha 6 continued up her back and towards the peak of Kimberly’s mass. 

 

Alpha 6 squeezed the two massive blobs of fat that were Kimberly’s butt. “Ah!” The girl squeaked. “H-hey be especially careful there please!”

 

“Apologies!” Alpha 6 replied and climbed to the precipice of her cheeks. “Oh my! I could see eye to eye with Zoron from up here!” The robot joked. 

 

“Haha.” Kimberly laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

 

Alpha 6 set back to work, squeezing and jiggling across Kimberly’s massive butt cheeks, the sensation causing the girl to blush brighter and brighter with each squeeze. “While this would provide a stable balance for sitting I’m afraid your posterior is too heavy to ever leave the ground! Ai yi yi yi you have taken Gluteus Maximus to unseen heights! LITERALLY!” 

 

“J-just finish up back there please!!!” Kimberly groaned.

 

“Ah yes my apologies.” Alpha said said and slid down Kimberly’s butt, landing on the lower rolls of her belly. He could now see eye to eye with the pink ranger’s thighs. The round jiggling masses made the trunk of a mighty redwood tree seem thin in comparison. The pillars of soft flesh were pressed together tightly and were the 100% final piece of evidence that showed walking was out of the question for Kimberly. The globs of blubber hardly thinned down at all until at the end her feet hardly emerged from the rolls.

 

With his investigation complete Alpha 6 hopped down and sauntered back to Kimberly’s face. “Well I have good news and bad news! The good news is that you are unharmed. The bad news is that you are too fat to fight…ever again probably.”

 

Kimberly groaned and buried her face in her pillowy chest. “Are you sure there isn’t a way to slim me down?” Kimberly asked, her words muffled by her cleavage.

 

“I could take you to the lab and run some tests. Maybe there’s a way to revert these changes!” Alpha 6 said cheerfully.

 

Kimberly slowly raised her pudgy face-up and smiled softly. “You really think so?” She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

 

Alpha 6 nodded frantically. “Of course I do! I will not rest until you are back to normal!”

 

Kimberly’s smile widened and she lifted her flabby arms as best as she could. “Come here you!” She said.

 

Alpha’s visor glowed a brighter shade once more as he hugged his friend tightly, feeling her arms close around him and squeeze tightly.

 

“I love you, you amazing little robot you!” Kimberly said.

 

A spark and a puff of smoke emanated from Alpha 6 as his visor went dark before slowly lighting up again.

 

“Uhh…Alpha 6? You ok?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Y-yes! Yes I am fine! Ai yi yi yi…what you witnessed was a software update! Y-yes just rebooting the calibrators of my hard drive to uh…windows 7.” Alpha 6 rambled, not wanting to admit he suffered a sensory overload from pure joy.

 

“Ok…so do you think we can get to the lab?” Kimberly asked and released the hug.

 

“Yes right away!” Alpha 6 said and squeezed Kimberly in the hug once more before walking to her side. His hands pressed into the side of her belly again, but this time pushed in the hope to get the girl moving.

 

Kimberly felt herself slowly roll onto her side and then her back. She blushed as her chest took up most of her view. “Jeez I really am huge…” She murmured and watched the room turn as she was rolled towards the main door.

 

Alpha 6’s gears and parts audibly whirred as he used all his robotic strength to roll the massive ranger towards the door. The process was slow but consistent until suddenly came to a standstill. “Odd. Kimberly, I am unable to move you further for some reason.”

 

“Y-yeah…I’m uh…I’m stuck in the door.” Kimberly murmured and sighed. “Should have seen this one coming.”

 

“Ah I see! I will employ alternative methods to continue our progress!” Alpha 6 said and walked towards the area where Kimberly's side met the frame of the door. "Hmmm" The little robot hummed before trying to squeeze through the layer of soft blubber.

 

Kimberly blushed and looked around nervously as she felt Alpha 6 squish against her blubber. She just sighed and tried to ignore the slight tickling sensation as the robot wiggled and pressed pass the soft blubber of her belly. After a few minutes had passed he emerged on the other side and moved in front of Kimberly.

 

"Now since I cannot push you the next best option is to pull you!" Alpha 6 said and grabbed Kimberly's plump chin.

 

"Uh I don't know if that's the best idea..." Kimberly said before stopping herself. The little guy was doing her best, and who knows maybe this would work.

 

"My calculations say there is a 95.5% chance of success!" Alpha 6 declared and pulled as hard as he could.

 

"Ow...Alright if you say so." Kimberly groaned as Alpha 6 pulled on her wobbling chin. 'I'd wiggle if I could, but yeah that probably won't help too much."

 

"I think it is working!" Alpha 6 said and pulled harder, Kimberly's massive frame slowly moving forward...if you were counting by nanometers.

 

"Y-yeah...ow...Yeah keep it up little guy." Kimberly murmured and watched as Alpha 6 kept tugging on the lightly sweat covered flab of Kimberly's chin.

 

"Ai yi yi yi almost there!" Alpha 6 exclaimed before his grip slipped and he went tumbling backward. His arms waved rapidly in the air as he stumbled before landing on his back. His head hit the floor with a loud CLANK before his visor went dark. On the screen read "Rebooting in progress."

 

"Alpha 6? You ok?" Kimberly asked and tilted her head, her soft cheek squishing against her softer shoulder. "Hello? Oh jeez...Looks like I'm stuck here for awhile."

 

THE END.


End file.
